lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashford Private Boys Academy
In the district of Ikebukuro, Tokyo, is where the Ashford Private Boys Academy is located. It is an elite all boys academy created and founded by Ruben K. Ashford of the Ashford Family hotel chains across the world. This school houses elementary, junior high and high school students and it is a Christian based school. It cantors to the finest boys in the country, polishing them to be intelligent and hardworking young men. To gain entrance into the school itself, students must have their PDA's present with them at all times as entrance will not be granted without it. This is not a live on dorm campus. Ashford Private Boys Academy History Ashford Private Boys Academy is a Christian based private boys school founded on August 20th, 2013 in the Ikebukuro district of Tokyo, Japan by Ruben K. Ashford, of the Ashford Family and Ashford Hotels across the country. This school was made to be a mirror of the T-A Private Girls Academy school that was made to groom boys into intelligent and successful hardworking men of society. It has always been Ruben Ashford's dream in founding a school in which would welcome students from all over to attend even though it is designed for young men from well income families but allows any boy, no matter their family background to attend the school in order to receive a proper education they rightfully deserve. So far, this the location of this school is only in Ikebukuro but it is known that more facilities will be built. This for now, being the only facility open as well as having a university attached to it. This school's structure is strict due to the fact that it centers around the religion of Christianity which is also taught to all students. Ashford does not discriminate against students that aren't of Christian religion nor does it discriminate against other religions, willingly accepting all but it is mindful that everyone should be treated with the utmost respect despite family and religious backgrounds. This school will not tolerate any of its young male students attitudes or their behaviors while they're on campus grounds. This school is very high in technology and therefore students with PDA's that are presented to them when they are enrolled officially are to be present on them at all times. The reason for this is because the school has PDA scanners that are accessible to students only. Guests aren't able to bypass the scanners without a PDA or a guest pass from a student who possesses one. Failure to have any sort of proper identification present results in being accused of trespassing and thrown off campus. The gates are locked at all times during school hours unless opened by students or faculty officials with PDA's on them. The campus of Ashford is also patrolled on a daily basis by student hall monitors or faculty members to make sure that no one is caught trying to sneak onto campus which is hard but not impossible. Anyone caught doing so will be dealt with accordingly. Ashford provides a safe environment for its male students to make sure that no problems arise. If so, they are handled immediately. The school's has a well structured class courses and an entrance exam that is required and has to be passed with at least a high school to get it. Should a student score too low, they will not be admitted to attend the school, however, recommendations to other schools more suited for the students academic needs will be offered. Campus Map Main Office The Main Office building of the Ashford school is located in a much smaller building in front of the academy grounds just before you enter the school itself. The offices of the Headmaster, Vice Headmaster as well as the Guidance Counselor's office is located here. Meetings between the head school officials and faculties members are also held within this building in a private room. Infirmary The infirmary is located on the right side of the school behind the main office building. Students that are injured or sick are sent here to be treated accordingly. Students must also have a legitimate reason for coming to the infirmary. If not injured or sick, students will be sent to their classes. The infirmary is not to be used as a hiding place to skip classes for you will be written up for doing so. If injuries or illness are serious students will be sent to the hospital for proper treatment. LIBRARY The library is located next to the infirmary on the left side of the school. It has a large and vast collection of books for reading and reference purposes. A collection of movies VHS and DVDs are also provided as well for students to check out to their heart's content. Any damaged items returned are to be paid for by the student regardless of how minor. Computers for personal and entertainment use are also available, be aware that most websites are blocked. Laptops are also available to be checked out for three hours and used within the library. To request a laptop, students must have their PDA's present with them to be scanned to make sure they're a student of the school. Any items not returned are therefore charged to the student a dollar or more for each day and item checked out until returned. Cafeteria The cafeteria is located in a much smaller building close by the auditorium and gym. Students are required to have their PDA's present with them in order to obtain breakfast or lunch. Failure to have it results in having to pay for your lunch. Students who have families that make too much money are also required to pay for their lunch as well whether PDA is present or not. Students who can't afford it are exempt from this. Classrooms All of the classrooms are located within the various buildings behind the library and infirmary. The largest one out of them all is the auditorium and the gymnasium which are connected to one another. Please be on time for class. Clubs Extracurricular Activities are held after school within classrooms that are sponsored by one teacher or more that run on certain days and times. It is required of students to at least join one club regardless of whether they want to or not. Known Students Coming Soon! Also See *List of Ashford Academy Students *List of Ashford Academy Faculty *Ashford Private Academy Clubs *Ashford Private Academy Course List *Ashford Private Academy Standard Uniforms